


NOI DUE...TROVIAMO SEMPRE IL MODO DI TORNARE INSIEME

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec protettivo, Alec rinuncia al suo amore per aiutare Magnus, M/M, Magnus ha perso i poteri, angst con lieto fine, viaggio nel tempo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Magnus ha perso i poteri e non riesce ad adattarsi alla nuova vita. E Alec si sacrifica per restituirglieli. Nessuno però aiuta Magnus a riflettere sull'accaduto e il tempo passa...passa....Così, avevo voglia di una cosa triste. E poi l'idea di un Alec ormai anziano mi ha sempre affascinata, sarà che anche io comincio a tirare le somme della mia vita. Buona lettura, e scusate se non sono granché come scrittrice di fanfiction.





	NOI DUE...TROVIAMO SEMPRE IL MODO DI TORNARE INSIEME

 

“Non posso, Alexander…non posso”

 

Alec lo abbraccia da dietro, cercando di trattenere i suoi movimenti inconsulti, con i quali sta cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa.

“Ti prego, Magnus, io ti amo, voglio solo che tu sia felice, voglio…posso darti solo questo. Non posso ridarti la tua magia, ma tu per me sarai sempre magico, stupendo, non pensare neppure per un minuto di non essere più l’uomo di cui mi sono innamorato!”

 

La cena non si è svolta esattamente come aveva progettato, anzi, non è neppure cominciata. E’ partita subito la discussione; non è facile aver a che fare con Magnus in questi giorni.

 

E’ nervoso, irrequieto.

 

Ogni tanto Alec si scopre ad osservarlo mentre si fissa le mani dalle quali non sgorga più la sua magia azzurra, muovendole a scatti forse nel penoso quanto inutile tentativo di rianimarla, come si cerca di far rivivere un corpo ormai morto, pur sapendo che ogni sforzo sarà vano. E ciononostante si continua, anzi, si raddoppia l’energia impiegata, rifiutandosi di cedere all’ineluttabile.

 

In questi giorni Magnus è così. E quando non cerca di rievocare la propria magia, tenta disperatamente di venire a patti con la sua nuova realtà, impegnandosi in piccoli compiti che a qualunque mondano risulterebbero semplicissimi, ma che per lui comportano uno sforzo eroico e dai risultati spesso sconfortanti.

 

_Tipo preparare la colazione per Alec._

 

E Alec si sente mancare il cuore a vedere la sua infelicità e non sa cosa sia meglio, se far finta che tutto vada bene o tentare di aiutarlo rischiando un’occhiataccia.

 

Sente Magnus rilassarsi fra le sue braccia, ma capisce che non ci sarà più salvezza, anzi, non ce n’è mai stata.

Lui non ha bisogno del suo amore, non gli basterà mai, non potrà mai sostituire ciò che ha perduto. In un angolo della sua mente Alec pensa in maniera stranamente distaccata come sarebbe potuto essere tutto diverso se non gli avesse chiesto aiuto per liberare Jace dalle grinfie di Lilith…

 

Ma anche una prospettiva simile è impensabile. Come avrebbe potuto lasciare il suo _parabatai_ all’inferno, o – l’angelo ne scampasse – trovarsi costretto ad ucciderlo per salvarlo.

Si chiede anche se questo legame non tolga più di quanto non dia, si chiede se il _suo_ legame con Jace non sia in qualche modo asimmetrico. E per la prima volta si chiede se questo suo continuo dare e rinunciare a se stesso e alle sue necessità non sia ormai tanto scontato che nessuno si aspetterebbe mai da lui un diverso comportamento.

 

Maledice la sorte che lo ha portato a questa scelta, biasima se stesso per averla fatta, e intanto sente Magnus tremare contro di lui, esausto.

 

Poi Magnus si scosta, lo sguardo rassegnato. “Alexander, lo so che stai cercando di aiutarmi, ma … non puoi…non è compito tuo e..neppure è nelle tue possibilità”. Solleva lo sguardo e lo fissa negli occhi. “Ti amo, Alexander, ma non c’è futuro per noi. Questa cosa sarà sempre un macigno sulle nostre esistenze, io..devo andarmene, non posso, non posso..”.

 

E così dicendo si allontana in fretta.

Alec non tenta neppure di trattenerlo e rimane a rimuginare sulle sue scelte.

 

\--

 

Alec ha capito che c'è un unico modo di procedere. Interpellerà l'unico essere al mondo che non avrebbe mai voluto incontrare: evocherà il padre di Magnus, il Principe dell'inferno, Asmodeo.

 

\--

 

Contrattare è stato facile. Asmodeo sembrava non aspettare altro che gli venisse offerta l'occasione di rientrare nella vita del figlio, e quale migliore occasione del poter ricattare uno shadowhunter? Sembrava anche troppo bello per essere vero. Un patetico piccolo umano – be', in parte, ma sangue angelico, sì – che lo pregava, lo SUPPLICAVA, di intervenire.

_“Ma certo, piccolo shadowhunter...però, come ben sai, tutto ha un prezzo”._

 

Il prezzo è stato caro assai, ciononostante Alec lo ha pagato, con la morte nel cuore, ma col pensiero che Magnus, prima o poi, potrà ritrovare, assieme alla magia, la propria giusta dimensione. E chissà, forse un giorno potrà apprezzare quel sacrificio.

 

Si ritrova ancora una volta nella posizione di colui che rinuncia. Nonostante tutto l’amore che prova per Magnus – darebbe la sua vita per lui – ancora una volta un serpentello nella sua mente gli fa notare che ha accettato di perdere l’unica cosa di cui gli sia davvero importato nella vita.

 

–

 

Magnus ha riavuto la sua magia. E’ straordinario come sentirla scorrere dentro di sé lo faccia sentire di nuovo vivo, potente, vero. Essere nuovamente padrone di se stesso gli ha permesso anche di trasformare parte del dolore dell'abbandono da parte di Alec in rabbia che si esprime in piccoli improvvisi getti di scintille rosse, che dalle sue mani si propagano per l'aria, distruggendo ciò che incontrano sul loro cammino.

 

Non eliminano tutto il dolore, però. Quella sensazione di essere stato tradito, e proprio da colui al quale avrebbe affidato la propria anima – ah, sì, se ne avesse una...forse è quello che ad Alec non basta più.

 

Forse Alec ha avuto paura di affrontare una situazione così particolare, ed è rientrato in quella modalità di “servitore della legge” in cui lo aveva conosciuto la prima volta.

 

 _Ma no, Alec non è così_... Magnus si chiede come sia potuto succedere.

 

Ben presto però le domande diventano un tormento che non gli consente più di vivere normalmente e di lavorare.

Liberarsi di Alec non è facile, lui rappresenta –rappresentava – qualcosa che Magnus non ha mai sperimentato. Un amore puro, disinteressato - e infatti ancora non riesce a capacitarsi di come abbia potuto essere così crudele.

 

Via, ha deciso. Chiederà al padre di togliergli ogni ricordo di quella sfortunata relazione, e lo seguirà a Edom, come lui da secoli gli chiede. Regnerà accanto a lui.

 

 _Cosa mi trattiene ormai?_ si chiede

 

–

 

Alec sa che dovrà, d'ora in poi, convivere con il vuoto, dentro il cuore e dentro l'anima.

Ha rinunciato volontariamente all'unica cosa che abbia mai avuto valore nella sua vita.

Ha duramente appreso che ciò che un tempo gli appariva desiderabile – il suo ruolo di capo istituto, l'allenare nuove reclute, essere il supporto e la protezione dei propri fratelli – tutto è svanito di fronte all'abisso che si spalanca di fronte a lui, nel contemplare una vita senza Magnus.

 

 _Gli shadowhunter amano completamente, per sempre ed un'unica volta_ , com'è vero e come lo sta duramente sperimentando.

 

_“Cosa posso fare per te fratello?”_

_“Niente, sto bene”_

_“Non è vero”_

_“Lasciami stare ed esegui gli ordini”._

 

–

 

Passano gli anni.

Nessuno ha avuto più notizie di Magnus Bane.

 

–

 

Alec ha ormai passato la sessantina. Rimane un uomo bello e forte, sebbene segnato dagli anni e dalle ferite, e negli ultimi tempi ha assai diminuito la sua presenza sul campo. Continua ad allenarsi, certo, ma né i suoi riflessi né il suo corpo sono più quelli di un tempo. Anni di battaglie, sì, ma anche di logoramento mentale ed emotivo, hanno richiesto il loro prezzo. Le responsabilità di gestire l'istituto, il costante costruire il rapporto col mondo dei nascosti, la gestione delle politiche, tutto ha contribuito ad indurirlo e a consumarlo, ma non ne ha fatto un uomo difficile, tutt'altro. Ligio, sì, ma non inflessibile, e con un cuore prono a comprendere gli altri.

 

Curiosamente – si potrebbe dire ironicamente – si è sempre gettato nelle imprese più pericolose, nelle missioni più critiche, e pur uscendone a volte pesantemente danneggiato, è sempre sopravvissuto. La sorte lo ha protetto, il destino ha voluto essere crudele con lui, non concedendogli di smettere di soffrire morendo in battaglia, mentre si è preso Jace pochi anni fa, aggiungendo al suo costante sordo dolore la disperazione della perdita del suo _parabatai_.

 

Tutti quelli che sono rimasti da quei tempi andati conoscono la sua storia, il suo amore perduto per il sommo stregone scomparso, ma pochi sanno la verità. E quei pochi proteggono ciò che rimane di quel giovane shadowhunter innamorato. In quegli anni terribili, la sua consolazione è stata quella di offrire rifugio a quei ragazzi e ragazze che non si riconoscevano nelle dure leggi del Clave, ricordando loro che non erano sbagliati e avevano diritto di amare ed essere amati esattamente come tutti gli altri.

 

Ma…nessuno aveva saputo più niente di Magnus Bane.

 

–

 

Magnus siede sul trono che ormai gli spetta di diritto da molti anni – non che gli anni abbiano un qualche significato per lui. Anche a Edom continua a mantenere quell'aspetto da giovane ed affascinante ragazzo asiatico che aveva avuto nei suoi anni terrestri.

 

Da qualche tempo fa strani sogni, in cui compare un giovane alto e bruno, dai luminosi occhi nocciola screziati di verde – _che cosa curiosa, non assomiglia a nessuno di cui Magnus abbia memoria_ , eppure è stranamente familiare. Ed è uno shadowhunter, sì, nel sogno ne ha scorto per un attimo le rune, ma cos'è questa cosa? Lui e gli shadowhunter non hanno rapporti da molto tempo, ne ha avuto abbastanza di aiutarli gratis.

Ma le memorie di un essere così antico a volte si confondono. Magnus scaccia il pensiero e rivolge le sue attenzioni al demone cui ha fatto assumere le sembianze di una stupenda fanciulla.

 

–

 

Altri anni, altra sofferenza.

 

Ormai Alec è rimasto quasi l'unico della sua generazione. Le fatiche, le battaglie, le malattie li hanno portati via tutti, il destino si accanisce ancora lasciandolo in vita a testimoniare la fine del suo mondo, anche se con soddisfazione vede nuove generazioni crescere. In quei momenti pensa come sarebbe stato bello poter allevare figli suoi, anche quello non gli è stato concesso. Però ha allevato generazioni intere, ed anche i suoi stessi nipoti.

 

Quel giorno si sente particolarmente stanco, ma cerca di adempiere ai propri doveri, come sempre. Infine però deve arrendersi, e si corica in preda alla febbre. Si rende conto che fatica a respirare.

 

 

 

Chiama la giovane Clary – è sempre la giovane Clary, nipote di Clary e Jace, anche se non più certo una ragazzina. Lei accorre e lo trova ansimante e agitato.

 

“Zio, ma stai male? Cosa posso fare? Chiamo il medico”

 

“No, no...aspetta – dice lui faticosamente – no. Clary, io...spero che sia la volta buona...”

“Ma che dici? Bisogna che ti faccia visitare!”

“No, Clary, non voglio! E'..un ordine”.

 

Lei esita.

 

Non lo ha mai visto così sofferente, ma neppure così convinto, sebbene sia nota la sua proverbiale testardaggine. Lei conosce la sua storia, sicuro...e in un certo senso capisce il suo desiderio di terminare lo spettacolo della vita, e di smettere finalmente di trascinare i propri giorni infelici.

 

“Va bene, zio, aspetterò. Posso fare qualcosa per te?” ripete.

 

“Sì...sì, aspetta – sembra che parlare gli costi sempre di più – Io...ho bisogno di un favore. Clary...tu, sai tutto di me, vero?”. Lei annuisce.

“Bene – si lecca le labbra aride – Tu...sai chi era Magnus Bane vero?”

 

Lei annuisce ancora.

 

“Lui...per me era tutto..e non ho potuto averlo. Spero che...ovunque sia, sia felice, anche se non ha più alcuna memoria di me...ma io... - cerca inutilmente di tirarsi su a sedere sul letto – Ascolta, apri l'ultimo cassetto. In fondo troverai una piccola scatola blu, prendila”.

 

Lei fa come le è stato chiesto.

“Aprila”

Nella scatolina, su uno strato di velluto, giace l'anello di famiglia dei Lightwood, quello che, la sera della famosa cena, incancellabile nei ricordi di Alec, avrebbe dovuto essere messo al dito di Magnus, e che invece nessuno aveva mai potuto avere.

 

“Io – fa lui, sempre più affannato – glielo volevo dare, quella sera...volevo chiedergli...di sposarmi..ma capii allora che la sua magia era più importante di qualunque altra cosa, per lui...anche di me”.

E’ pallidissimo, e Clary comincia a preoccuparsi seriamente. Fa per dirigersi alla porta.

 

“No! - grida lui con le forze rimanenti – no...– sussurra – Clary, lascia che muoia in pace...ma...dammi l'anello”.

Lei obbedisce e glielo porge. Lui lo porta alle labbra e lo bacia, mentre le lacrime prendono a scorrergli lungo le guance smagrite.

 

Clary si chiede da quanto lui sia diventato così esile, e perché nessuno di loro se ne sia mai reso conto.

 

“Magnus – lo sente sussurrare, stringendo l'anello nel pugno sempre più debole – Magnus...ti ho sempre amato...ti amerò sempre, anche nell'altra vita...” e chiude gli occhi.

 

–

 

Magnus si sveglia di colpo, ansante e sudato. Un incubo? Ma no...ancora quel giovane uomo di cui non ricorda...nulla? _Al..Alexander...?_ E’ sveglio, adesso, ma ne ode la voce...” _ti amo...ti ho sempre amato...ti amerò sempre...”_. Un'ondata di ricordi lo travolge.

 

Alexander.

 

Il _suo_ Alexander.

 

La magia dell’anello.

 

Ma cosa? Come?

Ma...quanto tempo è passato? Cos'è successo? QUANDO è successo?

 

Si riscuote, si slancia giù dal letto e corre dal padre.

Asmodeo sorride.

 

“Certo, figlio mio...hai voluto tu che ti cancellassi il ricordo di quell'amore, ma devo riconoscere la tua testardaggine – ah, così simile alla mia – ride – E' vero, a volte i ricordi sono così tenaci che neppure io riesco ad eliminarli completamente. Qualcosa che è rimasto nella tua mente, davvero tenace!”.

 

Ride ancora.

 

“Ma non ti preoccupare, lo sai che noi demoni ci nutriamo delle emozioni umane, specie di quelle dolorose. Probabilmente il tuo ex fidanzato sta per rendere l'anima – che noi purtroppo non potremo accogliere, un vero peccato... in questi momenti i confini fra i mondi si assottigliano e lui magari ti ha invocato...e tu l'hai sentito”.

 

“Ma...come hai potuto tenermi nell'ignoranza per tutti questi anni? Dannato demonio, avrei dovuto ricordare che con te c’è sempre qualcosa da perdere!”.

 

E detto ciò, apre un portale e raggiunge il mondo mortale...l'istituto...e quello che era stato il suo uomo.

 

–

 

Giunge davanti all'istituto, riconoscendo il vecchio edificio sebbene molte cose siano cambiate. Viene subito accolto da un piccolo gruppo di giovani shadowhunter – non ne conosce nessuno, ma forse qualcuno ha riconosciuto lui, perché una giovane bionda gli si avvicina cautamente.

 

“ _Magnus...Bane..?”_ chiede incerta.

 

Lui rimane stupito per un attimo, poi ricorda che, in un modo o nell'altro, ha costruito un pezzetto di storia con gli shadowhunter, e forse lei ha visto la sua foto in qualche libro.

 

“Sì, in carne ed ossa – diciamo così – E tu saresti...”

“Clary Herondale” risponde lei. “E ora dimmi cosa ci fai qui”.

 

Ha un'aria aggressiva e rude, come se lo ritenesse colpevole di qualcosa, e lui si chiede cosa possa aver fatto per meritare un'accoglienza così rude da parte di quella giovane donna a cui, ne è certo, non può aver fatto alcun torto.

 

“Passerò sopra alla tua mancanza di urbanità nei miei confronti, ma onestamente – improvvisamente smette l'atteggiamento sarcastico e negli occhi gli appare una reale preoccupazione – Ho avuto la sensazione di essere necessario qui. Tu...sai chi sono vero? Io....ho improvvisamente ricordato...qualcuno, qualcuno di qui, e...molte cose che riguardano lui e me.. e insomma..”

 

“Certo che lo so – lo interrompe lei – sei quello che ha fatto soffrire per una vita intera l'uomo più buono e meraviglioso del mondo, e il miglior capo istituto che abbiamo mai avuto, mio zio Alec Lightwood!”

 

Magnus si porta le mani alle tempie. I ricordi continuano ad affluire: un giovane uomo – _Alexander_! - che lo salva da un membro del Circolo... i suoi desideri repressi...un matrimonio interrotto...lenzuola di seta gialla che accolgono sospiri d'amore...giorni trascorsi insieme...

 

“Senti, Clary, ma questo tuo zio...dov'è adesso? Ho..bisogno di vederlo”

“Sta morendo – dice lei piangendo – pensando a te”.

 

Lui si slancia oltre il gruppo di guardie, oltre il portone, oltre le barriere magiche che – adesso lo ricorda – è stato lui ad erigere, guidato dalla voce fievole di qualcuno che lo chiama... _Magnus...Magnus..._

 

Entra nella stanza e lo vede.

 

Sdraiato sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro ormai irregolare, non c'è più il giovane Alexander nel pieno delle sue forze e della sua gioventù, ma un vecchio magro e triste.

Eppure il suo cuore lo riconosce all'istante, e tutto diventa chiaro come il sole.

 

–

 

Si avvicina lentamente al letto. Alec sembra non percepire la sua presenza, solo quel nome che gli esce dalle labbra con sussurri rattenuti... _Magnus..._ e una mano stretta a pugno.

Mentre la figura stesa sul letto esala l'ultimo respiro, la mano si apre, rivelando l'anello.

 

Lo sguardo di Magnus cade sul cerchietto di platino con le fiamme e la “L” dei Lightwood incisa. Tocca l'anello e cade in ginocchio.

“No...no...no...” singhiozza. “Alexander, ti ho lasciato solo tutta la vita,,,ti prego, perdonami, mio padre mi ha nascosto tutto, ma avrei dovuto sapere...avrei dovuto fare...tenermi i ricordi”.

 

Le lacrime gli inondano il viso, i singhiozzi gli rompono il petto, e d'un tratto tutto è troppo.

Con un urlo che di umano non ha più nulla Magnus sente la sua magia più profonda, più oscura, emergere dalle profondità della sua anima e contorcere l'essenza stessa del mondo e del tempo. Un vortice porpora li avvolge – oh, così diverso dalla sua quieta e rasserenante magia blu – e quando scompare Magnus è sempre lì, uguale a se stesso, ma sul letto c'è un giovane Alexander.

 

Che apre un paio di brillanti occhi nocciola screziati di verde.

 

–

 

Alec alza lentamente una mano.

“Sono..morto? E ti ritrovo, amore mio?”

“Non sei morto, Alexander, e sì...sono io, sono qui con te, per non andarmene mai più finché avremo vita”

“Ma...non capisco...” guarda il proprio giovane corpo, sentendo le forze tornargli. “Io..ma quanti anni ho?”

“Amore mio, ci è stata data una seconda possibilità – rispose Magnus – Tu...hai sacrificato così tanto per me, io...non lo sapevo. Ma qualcosa dentro di me ricordava, e infine ha vinto. Nessuno ci potrà mai più separare. Un tempo ti dissi che sarebbe valsa la pena di morire per riavere indietro la mia magia. Ebbene, ora varrà la pena di morire per riavere te, mio adorato”.

 

“Ma...cosa intendi dire? E perché sono...di nuovo giovane?”

 

“Perché...ho usato tutto il mio potere per invertire il tempo. Così ora ho potuto riaverti e tu potrai riavere me...se ancora mi vuoi...senza più magia...solo per invecchiare insieme”.

 

Alec spalanca gli occhi incredulo, poi lo stringe fra le braccia e lo bacia. Prende l'anello e, come aveva voluto fare tanti anni prima, glielo infila al dito.

 

_“Noi due...troviamo sempre il modo di tornare l'uno all'altro...”._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
